Donald Sutherland
Donald Sutherland (1935 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Bedford Incident'' (1965) [Hospitalman Nerney]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on board the destroyer, when the Russians fire torpedoes at the ship. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dr. Terror's House of Horrors (The Blood Suckers)'' (1965) [Bob Carroll]: Executed (off-screen), exact method unknown, after killing Jennifer Jayne. He is still alive at the end of his story, but at the end of the movie, it's revealed that all of the train passengers are already dead and that their stories weren't visions of the future but flashbacks to the past. *''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) [Vernon Pinkley]: Shot in the back by Nazi soldiers outside the chateau. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Split (1968) '[Dave Negli]: Steamed to death when Jim Brown pushes his face into a steam valve. *Start the Revolution Without Me' (Two Times Two)'' (1970) [Charles Coupe/Pierre de Sisi]: Playing a dual role as two sets of twins in different time periods, the two 20th-century twins are both shot to death by Gene Wilder. (The fate of the 18th-century twins is never revealed, due to the deaths of all the would-be narrators.) (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Lawrence) *''Don't Look Now '''(A Venezia...un decembre rosso shocking)'' (1973)' [''John Baxter]: Throat slashed by a dwarf (Adelina Poerio) whom he had been mistaken for the ghost of his dead daughter. (Thanks to Scott and Michael) *''End of the Game (Der Richter und sein Henker; Deception; Getting Away with Murder; Murder on the Bridge)'' (1975) [Lt. Robert Schmeid]: Killed (off-screen) before his first appearance in the film. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but the IMDb identifies his role as that of a corpse.) *''Day of the Locust'' (1975) [Homer Simpson]: Possibly killed by a lynch mob after Donald kills a young boy (Jackie Earle Haley); we only see Donald being carried away screaming by the mob. *''1900'' (1976) [Attila]: Commits suicide by shooting himself to escape himself from an angry mob of socialist peasants. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978) [Matthew Bennell]: Replaced (off-screen) by an alien duplicate; we discover that he's been replaced when Veronica Cartwright approaches him at the end of the movie. *''Eye of the Needle'' (1981) [Faber a.k.a. "The Needle"]: Shot in the chest by Kate Nelligan as he tries to escape in a rowboat. *''A Dry White Season'' (1989) [Ben du Toit]: Deliberately run over by a car driven by Jurgen Prochnow. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) [Merrick Jamison-Smythe]: Stabbed to death with a stake by Rutger Hauer. *''Benefit of the Doubt'' (1993) [Frank]: Shot to death by his daughter (Amy Irving) while trying to kill her as his grandson (Rider Strong) looks on. He then falls off a cliff top into an river after talking to them. *''Younger and Younger'' (1993) [Jonathan Younger]: Killed (off-screen) in a motorcycle accident; we see him let go of the handlebars while riding with Lolita Davidovich's ghost, followed by an abrupt cut to Donald and Lolita sitting on a cloud in heaven. *''Natural Enemy'' (1997) [Ted Roberts]: Burned to death when William McNamara pours gasoline down the garbage chute, after Donald discovers Tia Carrere's body in the dumpster. *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) [Jacob Conrad]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after Charlie Sheen exposes the conspiracy. *''Fallen'' (1998) [Lt. Stanton]: Shot in the right side of the head by the possessed John Goodman, as Donald is about to take Denzel Washington into custody. *''Virus'' (1999) '[''Captain Robert Everton]: After being turned into a cyborg, he is destroyed in an explosion after Jamie Lee Curtis fastens a grenade into his chest (he then falls down a hole). *Panic (2000)' [''Michael]: Shot in the chest by his son William H. Macy in Donald's living room. *''Uprising'' (2001) [Adam Czerniakow]: Commits Suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) [Reverand Monroe]: Dies of natural causes while sitting at his lawn table; his body is shown afterwards when his daughter (Nicole Kidman) goes out to check on him after noticing he hadn't come in from the rain. *''The Italian Job'' (2003) '[''John Bridger]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Edward Norton (his body is later seen floating to the surface of a frozen lake, then again being held by Mark Wahlberg). *An American Haunting ''(2005)' [John Bell]: Poisoned by Sissy Spacek (who makes it look like a terminal illness). *''Land of the Blind'' (2006) [Thorne]: Stabbed in the chest by Camilla Rutherford while Donald is taking a bath. *''Beerfest'' (2006) [Johann von Wolfhaus]: Accidentally disconnects his own life-support equipment while drunk (shown on a TV news report of his death); his body is shown afterwards during his funeral. *''The Mechanic ''(2011) [Harry McKenna]: Shot in the chest/stomach by Jason Statham who makes it look like a car-jacking gone bad. (See also Keenan Wynn's death in the 1972 version.) *''Horrible Bosses ''(2011) [Jack Pellit]: Killed in a car crash after suffering a heart attack, as Jason Sudeikis looks on. (Played for comic effect.) Deaths in Television *''Salem's Lot'' (2004; TV movie) '[''Richard Straker]: Bashed over the head with a blunt object by Dan Byrd; his body is shown again later on when Dan and the others find him hanging from the ceiling, where Rutger Hauer had place him. *The Pillars Of The Earth: Redemption (2011)' [''Bartholomew]: Beheaded in a public execution on the orders of the king (Tony Curran).'' (Thanks to Brian)'' Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Shirley Douglas Mrs. Francine Racette Father of Kiefer Sutherland and Rossif Sutherland Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Sutherland, Donald Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces